Control
by EuphoniumGurl0
Summary: On his way to assignment, Zero runs into Kaname. Kaname has no problems reminding Zero that he controls him and his life.


Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or Vampire Knight: Guilty or any other characters I may be referencing. I wish I owned Zero, but if I did, I would keep him locked up in my closet so he could only play with me.

A/N: I just finished catching up to the VK manga, but I'm choosing to ignore it because I'm liking the events in the anime right now much more than the events of the manga. Hah. So, here it is! KanamexZero.

Note: a reviewer pointed out some things. Here's my responses:

Kaname isn't zero's master so how could he have made him a beast forever? When Zero turned into a level E, he would have been killed, ending his life. Now he has a long life as a vampire.

Also, if you read the manga, you'd know that pureblooded vampires have control over lesser vampires.

It would've been hotter if it was in the actual setting of the anime. Response: This wasn't canon so why pretend it is?

But thanks for the review! I always enjoy getting feedback.

I hope you guys enjoy.

Control

The wind was much stronger than it had been in previous months, harshly cutting through the thin fabric of his shirt and causing the bottom of his pants to whip against his ankles and billow as he walked briskly down the street. He was on an assignment. He had no time to dillydally around. And so he kept up his pace, the sweat from the five mile power walk instantaneously turning into droplets of ice, cooling him on the outside but burning him on the inside. And yet he kept moving. He had to keep moving. He had no choice but to do that, even as the metal of the chain clinked rhythmically against the zipper of his pants, reminding him that one shot from the gun that was stashed in his belt could just as easily kill him as anyone else he would be aiming at.

Once a vampire hunter, always a vampire hunter. It was just the way it had to be.

"They're sending hunters to a small gathering like this?" Kaname asked Zero casually, his voice not sounding surprised in the least bit.

"Yes," Zero answered, his blood boiling as he came to face the man who had sealed his fate as the monster he was for all eternity. There was no escaping his cruel destiny now. It didn't help that Zero could sense him coming up behind him from miles away.

"You must be tired from the long walk. I know that you don't have the powers that I have," Kaname said, now walking alongside Zero, his hair fluttering behind him gracefully as Zero's tangled and knotted in the wind. His voice was mocking, and he had an obvious smirk on his lips.

Zero picked up his pace, one of his hands clutching the gun he knew couldn't kill the vampire next to him. Even if it wouldn't kill him, enough shots could weaken him substantially, and that was something that sounded good to him right now. Alas, Kiryu knew that Kaname was expected at this gathering of purebloods and nobles, and it would not be beneficial to him to have vampires hunting him… again.

"Not much for conversation, are you, little toy?" asked Kaname his voice filled with dark amusement.

Zero felt a shiver run through his body, hatred coursing through his veins and secreting from every pore. His hand clutched the handle of the gun tighter and continued to walk, his heightened senses aiding him to see the abandoned warehouse in the distance.

"Stop," commanded Kaname.

Zero kept walking, biting his lips to keep him from spitting at the pureblood.

"Stop," repeated Kaname again, his voice sounding angered this time.

Zero found himself unable to move, something deep in his mind rendering him useless as he sunk under the pureblood's power. Zero wondered if this was because of the blood they shared, the fact that the beast that bit him was now inside of Kaname via the blood he drank from her, or because Kaname was a pureblood who could command lower ranks anyway. Not that it mattered. Even though Zero used every brain cell in his head to try to push him forward and told his muscles to flex and relax repeatedly, he could not move.

The brunette easily strolled forward in front of Zero and placed his hand on the shorter man's cheek. His eyes glinted with pleasure when he saw the abhorrence in the boy's eyes. Kaname's hand cupped his cheek tenderly before running his slender fingers down his neck, pausing when he reached his pulse, and continuing down his shoulder and arm until he reached the hand that was tightly squeezing the weapon.

Instead of commanding Zero to loosen his grip, he proceeded to use his hand to take finger by finger off of the gun. He then took it from its usual place and pulled it, snapping it off its chain in one fluid motion as if it was nothing more than paper and tossing it on the ground.

"Did you mean to kill me with this toy when you know that I am the only reason you are still alive?" he asked mockingly, his eyes full of ridicule.

"If I had meant to kill you, Kuran, I would wager my life that you would be dead," answered Zero.

The long-haired man laughed coldly. "Of course it would be too unintelligent of you to want to kill your master when you know that you cannot do so. At least this way you can self-preserve and conserve your ego."

"You are nothing, vampire," Zero spat even though he knew what Kaname just said was true.

"Then why are you still here?" he countered, his hands returning to Zero's body, this time running his hands under his shirt and over his toned chest.

Zero didn't answer, biting his tongue to stop his screaming. He turned his head away to have Kaname command "look at me!" and forcing him to look back.

Kaname's hand ran over Zero's nipples, pinching them sharply before running his hands back down and into the waist band of his pants. When he shivered under his touch, Kaname's eyes grew colder, and the sneer on his face widened in sadistic pleasure.

"What are you doing?" snapped Zero when Kaname unbuttoned his pants and unzipped the zipper completely.

"Showing you what a liar you are," answered Kaname, moving behind Zero and sinking his fangs into his neck, sucking deeply.

Zero tried to instinctively move, but he still couldn't. After only a few seconds, the loss of blood started to affect him, and he became slightly light headed. That could be the only explanation for the feeling of euphoria that was rushing his senses. His eyes flickered shut. He began to see telltale stars behind his eyelids. His body began to loosen and lean into Kaname's tight grasp helplessly.

It was only a split second later that the fangs left where they were embedded seconds before and the taller vampire grasped the shorter one's cock surprisingly gently. His hand began stroke it, pinching at the tip and scratching his fingernails against it lightly at the base.

When a moan rumbled deep in Zero's throat, Kaname laughed deeply, rubbing his own erection against Zero's back. Slowly, Zero began to unconsciously thrust into Kaname's hand when the strokes became longer and tantalizingly slower. Then, the strokes sped up again. Kaname licked the blood flowing openly from Zero's wound where Kaname had bitten him, scraping his teeth against the nook between his neck and shoulder. Just when Zero was afraid he would cum, Kaname took his hand away and instead pushed the younger man down against the trunk of a bent tree in the forest.

"I'll break you until you fully obey me; I dislike the snide comments you make," Kaname said as he unzipped his own pants and let them fall to his ankles.

"I'll never obey you," Zero swore as he looked over his shoulder to see Kaname there.

Kaname bit down into the wound he created minutes before and sucked deeply, the thick blood flowing down his throat easily. He could taste the boy's old master, and he could taste himself. After he was done, he took one of his own fingers and bit down. He then took the digit and ran it over Zero's lips before pushing it into his mouth.

Zero licked his lips and the finger inside his mouth, tasting Kaname's blood and almost instantly feeling energy return to him. As he suckled greedily, he could feel the two holes on his neck closing up.

Kuran took the finger out of Zero's mouth and ran it across his neck where a large pool of blood was dripping down to his chest, staining his shirt. He collected it in his hand and ran it over his dick.

Zero was mesmerized by the action unwillingly and didn't get a chance to ask what he was doing before Kaname thrust into Zero from behind. He did not pause when he was completely inside to enjoy the tight feeling of Zero's ass. He instead thrust languidly, almost bored with the action, more interested in what Zero's response would be. He was not disappointed when the moan deep in Zero's throat finally escaped through his mouth. His breathing became labored as his own erection started to drip and bounced with every stroke. His lengthy silver hair fell over his eyes when his chin fell to his chest.

Happy with the reaction, Kaname grasped Zero's hips tightly and began to thrust harder, letting out a feral growl. His own breathing began to become faster. He pulled Zero into an upright position and moved his hands to under his shirt while Zero's hands hung feebly at his sides. Pushing his own body completely against the boy's, he bit his neck once more, reopening the wound that had just healed and took a long sip as Zero came.

Kaname followed in his wake, the blood and the tightness becoming too pleasurable to bother keeping control of.

"You're learning. Good toy," said Kaname, pulling up his pants and wiping the blood from his chin.

As Kaname walked away, Zero realized that he had regained control of his body long before the pureblood entered him. Hatred of himself once again pulsed through every part of his body as he pulled up his own pants, feeling Kaname's cum coming out his ass and his own dripping down his legs, knowing that he still had a job to do, knowing that he had lost.

And so he picked up his gun and kept walking.

A/N: What'd you think? Bwahaha. I wrote it all in one go, and I had a fun time doing it.


End file.
